C'est La Vie
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: After a year in Paris, Neal has everything he wants: a good job and a family of his own. But when Peter visits, his life unravels as more people find out he's alive. He comes to find that he has more family than he thought. Will he ever get past the life of a con artist?
1. Victor Moreau

**Whoo! My second White Collar solo fic (non-crossover)! Now…a few things. I can't decide if I want Neal to be with an OC or with Sara, so I'm going to have him be with an OC first to test the waters. Also, this story's gonna be LOOOONNNGGG! The third thing is that Neal will eventually return to New York, and his family life explodes for lack of a better term. Let me know if it's too contrived or cheesy.**

**Also, I do not know French very well, so, most of the French phrases come from Google Translate.**

**I do not own White Collar. It belongs (belonged?) to USA Network.**

The sun shone through the windows onto a sleeping couple in bed. The Eiffel Tower was barely visible outside the large window. The man stretched, muffled a yawn, and carefully got out of bed without waking the woman up. Quietly, he pulled on some sweats and a wife beater, and headed to the living room. He put a record on a record player on a side table. As the French dub of Petula Clark's "Downtown" started playing, the man looked into the mirror hanging over the side table. A year ago, he would have looked tired, slightly depressed, and anxious. Today, however, he looked content, well-rested, and happy. Happier than he'd been in a long time. He smiled, bobbed his head to the music, and danced into the kitchen to make breakfast. He prepared blueberry pancakes, bacon, croissants, and orange juice and set them on the table.

"You made breakfast?"

The man looked up to see the woman leaning against the doorway, arms folded, and smiling in surprise. He chuckled and smiled. "You're surprised?"

"A little." The woman shrugged, walked up to him, and put her arms around his neck. "But, I figured you would want to celebrate the one-year anniversary of your arrival in Paris."

"You know me too well, Juliet." The man chuckled and kissed her. He then moved away to feel her stomach. "How's Victor Jr doing?"

Juliet chuckled and put her hands over his. "Now, Monsieur Moreau, you do know it's a girl, right?"

"Ohhh, come on. We both know it's a boy." Victor teased. "Let's eat."

Juliet sat down. "Mm. This looks good."

"Hey, only the best for my girlfriend and unborn son." Victor smiled. Juliet raised an eyebrow. "Or daughter. That's fine, too."

"I can't believe we're going to be parents in six months!" Juliet squealed. "This is all happening so fast."

Victor was about to respond when he received a text message. He read it, then put his phone back on the table. "Sorry. That was work."

"You know, if it's another girl, you can just say so." Juliet half-teased.

"I can only wrap my mind around one woman at a time." Victor replied. "But I appreciate the permission."

They chuckled. "So, how go the security upgrades at the Louvre?"

"Couldn't be better. I should be running that place by next year." Victor half-joked.

Juliet laughed. "Well, we would be making more money to provide for little Philippe or Jocelyn. I can't decide."

"Well, we have six months."

XXX

"We set up motion sensor alarms in every doorway in this museum." Andre DuPres, the Louvre Museum manager said to the board in French. "Thanks to our new security consultant, Victor Moreau, we were able to implement security cameras throughout the campus. The Louvre is now the most guarded museum in all of France." Andre smiled and gestured to Victor, who smiled and nodded at the applause he was given. Andre continued. "And that is why…" He pulled out a badge. "We have decided to make him our new head of security."

Victor was surprised. "Really? Oh, no, surely there isn't someone with more experience who earned it?"

"Oh, no, no, no, my friend. There is no one who deserves it more." Andre assured him.

Victor stood up to accept the badge and to shake Andre's hand. "Well, then I'm honored. I promise, I won't let you down."

XXX

"Head of security? That's quite an accomplishment in just under a year."

It was now night time. Victor and Juliet sat on a blanket at the Champ de Mars park by the Eiffel Tower. Since that day was Bastille Day, fireworks are to be exploded in the sky. Many people were crowded on the lawn of the park on picnic blankets. Victor smiled.

"I guess I'm just that awesome." He grinned.

Juliet giggled. "You are." She wrapped her arm around his torso and lay her head against his chest. She sighed contently. "This night is already perfect."

"Hmmmm. I don't know." Victor said, tilting his head to the side. "I feel there's something missing."

"Really? What?" Juliet asked. She followed his gaze to the sky. Fireworks started going off. After a few minutes, the words "Juliet, will you marry me" appeared in the sky. Juliet gasped and stood up. "Is that…_por moi_?" She turned to see her boyfriend holding open a small box with a ring in it.

"Juliet…you see me for who I am." Victor said. "You don't judge me, you don't ask about my past. We trust each other completely, and that's the most important thing in the world to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you….and our child."

Juliet swallowed down a lump of emotion in her throat. "_Oui. Oui,_ I will marry you!" She laughed in happiness and hugged and kissed Victor as everyone around them cheered.

'_Oh, I could stay like this forever.'_ Victor thought.

However, there was one little thing he forgot to count on.

XXX

The next day was Victor's first official day as Head of Security. After setting up his office, he got a call to meet the assistant manager of the Louvre in the main lobby. As he walked down the stairs, he slowed down in shock as he recognized an old friend of his.

The assistant Manager Jean Aubert turned to him. "Ah, there he is. Monsieur Moreau, this is FBI agent Peter Burke. He has information about a possible threat to the museaum."

Victor put on a smile. "Nice to meet you, Agent Burke. Why don't we take this up to my office? It's just upstairs."

Peter nodded and followed Victor. Once inside the office, Peter sighed. "I don't know whether or not to hug you or punch you."

Victor chuckled. "I'm sorry I worried everyone. But it was the only way to make sure you'd be safe from the Panthers."

Peter nodded. Then he smiled. "It's good to see you again, Neal."

**Tell me what you think! Or don't. Whatever. I'm still gonna update anyway. ;)**


	2. The Louvre

Neal and Peter hugged tight. Peter sighed. "I missed you so much."

"Aww. I missed you, too." Neal pulled away. "You do understand why I did it, right? To keep everyone safe?"

"You didn't have to fake your death." Peter raised an eyebrow.

Neal nodded. "Well, _mort pour moi est la prix de la liberte_."

"What- you never heard of Witness Protection? Or did you get sick of it while you were a kid?" Peter half-joked.

Neal chuckled. "I wanted to pull one last con."

"How long has Mozzie known?" Peter asked.

"Since the beginning." Neal admitted. "I wanted the Panthers to think I was dead. It would have been more believable if _everyone_ thought I was."

"Yeah. I finally understand." Peter nodded. "So, you're Head of Security, now?"

"Yeah. I never knew what I was capable of." Neal smirked.

"Spending almost a year in the Louvre and _not_ pulling a heist? Wow. Who knew?"

Neal chuckled. "Do Elizabeth and June know? That I'm alive?"

"Not yet." Peter admitted. "I told El, I've gone international on occasion."

"So you lied to her?" Neal asked aghast.

"I'll tell her eventually. We'll _both_ tell her." Peter insisted. "The Panthers are no longer a threat. You don't have to keep your distance anymore. We can go back to New York together."

Neal smiled. That was reassuring, but…he has a life and so does Peter. "Peter, go back home. Your life awaits. Go focus on your family in the States."

"I will, but-"

"I know. You mean well, but leave me be. I have a new life now, and I'm free." Neal replied. "_Le passé es passé_."

Peter winced slightly. "Actually, it's not."

"What do you mean it's not?"

"You don't seem to be informed." Peter noticed.

"What am I not informed about?"

"There really _is_ a threat to the museum…and we both know who the thief is." Peter went on.

"Who?"

"Alex." Peter said simply. "We've been tracking her, and we found evidence that she might steal the _Mona Lisa_ and sell it on the black market."

Neal exhaled sharply, threw his head back, and leaned against the desk. "When did you get this information?"

"Three days ago."

"Then she's already here." Neal turned around and picked up his phone. "Attention all units. We may have an intruder. Be alert for a woman with long, wavy brown hair and brown eyes about five-seven. She may be after the _Mona Lisa_. Guard that painting with your life."

Peter was about to respond, when Andre knocked and walked in. "Forgive me for interrupting, but I was told there was a development?"

"Yes. Agent Burke just told me that a criminal fence from the US is planning on stealing the Mona Lisa and selling it on the black market." Neal replied. Andre looked horrified. "Don't worry- I put all the guards on high alert. Agent Burke also gave me a description of the thief, and I passed the information to the guards."

Andre sighed. "All right. I trust you can prevent a disaster."

"You definitely can." Neal smiled. His phone rang again, and he answered. "Yes? What?! … Are you serious? We thought- …" He sighed. "Okay, well, I'm glad you caught her. Bring her up to my office. I will call the police." He hung up.

"That was quick." Peter remarked.

"She wasn't after the _Mona Lisa_." Neal explained. "Either you were misinformed or she played us again." Neal froze when he realized what he said, then turned to Peter. "I-I mean she played _you_ again."

"What was she after, then?" Andre asked.

"Anne de Bretagne's chess set in the Richelieu Wing on the first floor." Neal replied. He called the police, then hung up. "Okay, the police will be here shortly."

Andre nodded. "I'll go greet them. I'm also supposed to be meeting with the head of Sterling Bosch to sign an alliance form."

"Wait, what?" Neal asked, before he could stop himself.

"I'm sorry, did I not tell you?" Andre asked, surprised. Neal shook his head. "Since the upgrades, we're corresponding with Sterling Bosch's London branch. Is that a problem?"

"No. I was just curious." Neal smiled. Andre nodded, then left. Neal turned to Peter. "Is Sara still heading up Sterling Bosch in London?"

"As far as I know, yes." Peter nodded. "I really think you should talk to her, Neal."

"Okay, I mean, I get that I need to tell her I'm alive, but I don't owe her anything." Neal shrugged.

"You know, she came to see me after your funeral." Peter replied. "She was devastated that you were dead. I think she was still in love with you."

Neal raised an eyebrow. "Is that why she chose her career over me?"

"Oh, please. Like you would have let her choose you over her career." Peter rolled his eyes. He stopped short. "Would you?"

"Nah, I wouldn't. You're right." Neal chuckled. "But, anyway, that's ancient history."

Someone knocked and then opened the door. "Monsieur Moreau?"

"Come in." Neal nodded.

"Hello, boys." Alex greeted. She was then frog marched, sat down, and handcuffed to a chair.

Neal turned to the guards. "Thank you, gentlemen. Send the police up here when they arrive."

The guards nodded. "_Oui, monsieur_."

Alex chuckled. "Oh, Neal. This must be difficult for you."

"What?" Neal asked.

"Seeing an old friend get arrested while you're, well…under an assumed name." Alex answered.

Neal grinned. "No, actually, it's quite fun. Especially when said friend has screwed you over and got you arrested."

Alex scoffed. "Please. That was but another game of ours."

"Twice?" Neal raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…I'll admit, my methods are a little harsh. So, how about this? You help me out, and I promise to keep your real identity a secret." Alex grinned. "Take it or leave it, Caffrey."

"You're a con artist. Who's going to believe you?" Peter jumped in.

Neal looked at him in surprise, then turned back to Alex. "I've made a pretty good life for myself around here. Have a good reputation. You, on the other hand…"

"You traitor!" Alex jumped up and lunged for Neal. Peter held down the chair, causing Alex to fall back. "Why don't we just test that theory, then, hmm? The police will be here any minute. Didn't you once say 'the only thing worse than a mole is a rat'? What the fudge happened to you, Caffrey?!"

"I opened my eyes and realized that the life…just isn't worth it." Neal shrugged. "As long as I'm a criminal, I will never be free."

"You never heard the term 'old habits die hard'?" Alex winked.

Neal was about to respond, when the door opened. Two policemen walked in. uncuffed Alex, then recuffed both hands behind her back. Alex glared at Neal. "Last chance."

Neal stood firm. "Take her away." The police left and shut the door behind him.

Peter walked around to face Neal. "Wow. For a second there, I thought…"

"Yeah, well, she'll just screw me over again whether or not I help her, so…" Neal shrugged.

"You really have changed for the better." Peter said. "I'm proud of you, Neal."

"Awww. Thanks." Neal smiled. "Oh, one other thing I forgot to tell you…" Neal picked up a photo of him and Juliet. "I'm getting married!"

Peter was surprised and happy. "What?! Oh, my God! That's amazing!"

"There's more." Neal replied. "She's pregnant."

Peter was even more shocked. "Wow! Congratulations, Neal! I can't believe this!" He hugged Neal again. "Less than one year, and you already have a family and a well-paying job!"

Neal laughed. "I know! It's everything I could ever hope for."

"I'm happy for you." Peter said, honestly. He sighed deeply. He really was happy for Neal. As hard as it was for Peter to accept, he's never coming back to New York. "What's her name?"

"Juliet Arens." Neal answered. "I know what you're thinking. I had Mozzie do a background check on her. Save for a few parking tickets, speeding tickets, and killing her dad in self-defense; she's clean."

Peter just blinked at him in disbelief. "Self-defense?"

"She didn't go into detail about that."

"Does she know who you are?" Peter asked.

"No, and hopefully, she'll never find out." Neal spoke firmly. "That part of my life is in the past, and it's going to stay there."

There was yet another knock on the door. Peter walked over and opened it. Sara came walking in. "Peter! What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story." Peter slowly turned to Neal and stepped aside.

Upon seeing Neal, Sara gasped quietly, and her purse fell to the floor. She was stunned, her voice was stuck in her throat, and she couldn't move.

"Hi, Sara." Neal greeted.


	3. Blast From The Past

Sara stood rooted to the floor in shock. It took a moment to find her voice. "I…I don't understand. Wha…how…why...?"

"It's a long story." Neal replied.

Peter cleared his throat and headed to the door. "I'll check on Alex. I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about." He left the room and smiled to himself.

Sara bent down to pick up her bag as Neal gestured to a chair. "Have a seat."

Sara sat down, cleared her throat and looked up at Neal, smiling sweetly, but her eyes saying "Say the wrong thing, and I will kill you and you will stay dead this time."

Neal folded his arms. "First…do you remember our last Skype conversation?"

"You told me you were working undercover to bring down the Panthars." Sara nodded.

Neal nodded as well. "I was successful. But…until they were all in prison and until that whole drama blew over….I needed to protect everyone I cared about. So…I faked my death."

Sara sighed inwardly and nodded to show she understood. "And that includes me, huh?"

"Yeah." Neal replied. "Yeah, that includes you."

Sara reached into her purse. "I wasn't the only one you left behind." She pulled out a photo of a boy about a year and a half old.

A soft gasp escaped Neal's lips. "Mine?"

"Who else would it be?" Sara chuckled softly.

"Is…is he why you wanted me to visit London?" Neal asked.

"Yeah." Sara nodded. "His name is Connor. I…now that I know you're alive, I would like for you two to meet."

Neal smiled. "I would like that, too."

Sara smiled back, then she sobered up. "I just want to know one thing, though."

"Okay."

"Connor is the only family I've got. My sister is dead for all I know, I have no extended family." Sara explained. "So, be completely and brutally honest: are you in danger, or will you ever be again?"

"Well, I'm not in danger _now_." Neal shrugged. "But, I promise you, at the first sign of trouble I will warn you about it. I promise not to let anything bad happen to him. Or you."

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it." Sara smiled. "I don't have any evidence against you, so…" She laughed softly.

Neal smiled back, then sobered. "There is one thing you should know. I'm engaged. She's also three months pregnant."

That hit Sara like a ton of bricks. She swallowed, nodded, and forced herself to smile. "Wow. Congratulations. I'm happy for you. Really!"

"_Merci, mon Cherie_." Neal replied. "Connor gets a dad and a younger brother all at once. It's not gonna be too overwhelming, is it?"

Sara laughed. "No. He'll be fine. Does your fiancée know everything?"

"No. Not yet." Neal shook his head. He hadn't planned on telling her everything, but…since Sara and Peter are back in town…probably a good idea to. "I don't want to, but...better to tell her now than for her to find out on her own, right? It's gonna be like ripping off a bandaid."

Sara understood what he meant by that. He was kind of unlucky in love. He's afraid of her leaving him after he tells her everything. "Neal…if she really loves you…she'll understand. Can I have her name so I can avoid her like the plague?"

Neal laughed. "Juliet Arens." He showed her a photo of Juliet. "Here's a photo."

"She's pretty." Sara commented. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna be like those crazy, jealous ex-girlfriends. I respect that you have moved on. I'll back off."

"Thank you." Neal replied. "But you're always going to be in my life, now that we share a child."

Sara nodded. "I guess that's true. Well, we'll figure it out. In the meantime…" She pulled out a folder. "You need to sign a few papers."

Neal nodded and grabbed a pen.

XXX

"I don't know what you were expecting, Alex, but come on. You knew this was going to happen."

Alex called Mozzie at the police station. Luckily, the freelance lawyer was in Lyons, scoping out another art museum there, and hopped on a train.

"Clearly I was stupid." Alex admitted, biting back a groan. "What are my options here?"

"We can cut a deal with the French." Mozzie suggested. "They'll let you off the hook so long as you never set foot in the Louvre or any art museum within a three hundred-mile radius. That's the best I can do."

"Un. Freaking. Believable." Alex growled through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry. Would you rather be locked away for ten years?" Mozzie raised an eyebrow.

Alex let out a sharp exhale. "No."

There was a knock at the door, then Peter walked in and closed the door. "Hey. How are things going?"

"I just gave Alex her options: ten years' prison time or lifetime ban from all art museums within a three hundred mile radius from here." Mozzie explained.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Sounds fair to me."

"'Course it does." Alex muttered darkly.

"You got off easy, Alex." Peter went on. "Honestly, you should feel lucky."

"Oh, I do. Believe me." Alex smiled a fake smile. She was about to say something else, when Neal walked in, holding a folder. Alex glared at Neal. "You."

"Hey, guys. I miss anything?" Neal asked nonchalantly.

"Alex is facing either prison time or lifetime banishment from pretty much every museum within a three hundred mile radius." Mozzie reported.

"Oh, I already talked to the police about that." Neal threw down a folder and pushed it towards Alex and Mozzie, who opened it up and read it.

Alex's eyes widened. "A twenty year ban from every museum within a hundred mile radius from here?"

Neal chuckled. "Come on, now. You really thought I was going to throw you to the wolves?"

Peter gaped. "You played her."

"Haha! I still got it!" Neal rubbed his hands together.

Alex scoffed, smiled, shook her head, and looked up at Neal with relief, dismay, and annoyance in her eyes. "You bastard."

"My Native American name, I believe!" Neal joked.

"Well, I guess that solves that problem." Mozzie smirked.

"Oh, how I enjoy rattling your cage." Neal turned to Alex.

Alex chuckled sarcastically, stood up, and walked up to Neal. "Not as much as I enjoy rattling yours."

"I guess this means you're free to go, Alex." Peter spoke up.

"I guess so." Alex replied, still looking at Neal. She patted his chest. "See you around, Caffrey."

The men watched Alex walk out. Neal smiled. "Anyone for coffee? I could use some."

"You really enjoy pulling one over, don't you?" Peter shook his head.

"Taunting Alex keeps me young." Neal commented.

"That, and you'll never tire of conning someone." Peter snorted.

"I guess old habits die hard." Neal replied. "Come on. I know a great coffee place on the way back to the Louvre."

XX

Neal and his friends walked down the cobbled sidewalks cold coffees in hand. "So, I talked to Sara. She told me everything." He glanced at Peter.

Mozzie looked up. "Wait- what? What's 'everything'?"

"When she left for London, she was pregnant." Neal explained. "She named him Connor. She ran DNA tests that said the baby is mine."

Mozzie stopped in his tracks and gaped in shock. "And…why didn't she tell you before?"

"She wanted to wait until the baby was born to do another DNA test to triple-check to make sure Connor is my son- wow, that was weird to say- and that was when we talked over Skype. She wanted to tell me in person, but, then I faked my death."

"So, how did the Suit know?"

"Sara told me after Neal's 'funeral'." Peter admitted. "I could have sworn I told you."

"No, you didn't!" Mozzie exclaimed.

"Well, now you know." Neal spoke up, preventing an argument.

"Oh- speaking of which, did you also tell Sara about…?"

"Yes, I did." Neal replied, nodding.

"Looks like there's going to be two little Neals running around in two different countries." Mozzie sang slightly. "I'll teach them both everything we know."

Neal stopped in his tracks. "Uh…" Neal chuckled. "No. No, no, no, no. My sons are _not_ going to live the same life I did. This ain't _Days of Our Lives_, Moz. The only 'family business' will be in either security or art or both."

"Besides, Sara will kill you if Connor follows in your anklet-clad footsteps." Peter put in. Neal nodded in agreement.

Mozzie sighed in disappointment. "Fine." They walked for a bit, then Mozzie got an idea. "Hey, what do you think about me adopting?"

Both Neal and Peter turned to Mozzie in surprise. "That was random."

"What? I do enjoy hanging out with Theo and Baby Suit." Mozzie shrugged. "And my wife is too old to have babies, so, why not?"

"Okay, first of all, your wife isn't even your wife anymore." Peter started. "Second of all, no adoption agency is stupid enough to give a child to a criminal."

"Oh, come on! I haven't even committed a single crime this week!" Mozzie exclaimed.

"It'd be better if it's been a year since you committed a crime." Peter replied.

Mozzie snorted in derision. "Keep dreaming, Suit."

"I could say the same for you."

Neal rolled his eyes and smiled at his friends. He missed this. He almost wished he could just go back to New York and work with the two of them solving crimes, and maybe twisting and bending a few laws. But, this was his life now. He has a family now, and a well-paying job to provide for them. He can't just leave now.

"Hey, Neal, I think I spy your fiancée." Mozzie snapped Neal from his thoughts.

Neal smiled and waved Juliet over. "Hey, Jules!"

Juliet smiled and walked over to her fiancé. "Hey!" They kissed. "I thought you worked all day."

"I am. I'm actually on my way back from the police station to take care of something." Neal replied. "I ran into two old friends of mine."

"Oh!" Juliet raised her eyebrows. "I'd like to meet these mysterious friends of yours whom you've never mentioned."

Neal chuckled, put an arm around her shoulders and they started walking back towards Mozzie and Peter. "Well, I never thought I'd see them again, which is why I never bothered to mention them." He gestured to Mozzie and Peter. "Juliet, this is Mozzie Haversham and Peter Burke. Guys, this is my fiancée Juliet Arens."

Juliet shook hands with both of them. "Pleasure to meet you, _messieurs_."

"Nice to meet you, too, Juliet." Peter smiled politely.

"Enchante." Mozzie replied, kissing her hand.

Juliet giggled. "You are charming, _monsieur_."

Peter restrained from snorting in disbelief. "Congratulations on both your wedding and your new bundle of joy."

"Oh, _merci_!" Juliet smiled widely. "Vic, why don't we invite them for supper?"

"I would love to, but I actually have a flight that leaves in four hours." Peter replied. "I need to get home to my wife, and tell her something that is probably going to change her life."

"Oh. Are you sick?" Mozzie asked.

"No, actually, it's a good thing." Peter nodded pointedly at Neal, who nodded back in understanding.

"I would love to come." Mozzie replied.

"But, unfortunately," Peter put a hand on Mozzie's shoulder. "Mozzie and I are on the same flight. Aren't we, Mozzie?"

"No, actually, my flight isn't til tomorrow morning." Mozzie shook his head.

"Well, then, you must eat with us tonight." Neal said, smiling. "I'll text you my address."

"Great! See you at seven." Mozzie said, walking away and waving.

"Well, I better get back to work." Juliet turned to Peter. "It was nice meeting you, Peter."

"You as well."

"_A bientot_!" Juliet waved and walked off.

Neal watched her walk off, then turned to Peter, who stared at him sternly. "Okay, I am going to tell her, but, it would have looked suspicious if I uninvited Mozzie. So, I'll tell her after he leaves."

"Or passes out on the couch." Peter joked.

Neal laughed softly. "Anyway…good luck with Elizabeth."

Peter smiled. "Better luck with your fiancée."

"Why, thank you." Neal smiled back. "And I can't wait to meet my namesake."

Peter laughed. "Neither can I. That's gonna be confusing…"

"You could just keep calling me Vic." Neal winked.

Peter cocked his head to the side and wrinkled his nose. "You don't look like a Victor."

"I agree, but, that was the only name I could get on such short notice." Neal shrugged.

Peter chuckled and nodded. He clapped Neal on the shoulder. "Good to see you, Neal."

"It's good to see you, too." Neal replied. They hugged. "All right, let me know how it goes with Elizabeth."

"I will." Peter replied. He waved and walked off.

Neal sighed again. _'Maybe things won't be so bad after all.']_

**Okay, so I can't decide. Do you guys think Elizabeth will be happy and understanding about Neal, or would she be upset and paranoid that Peter's gonna choose Neal over his family?**


	4. Revelations

**Holy crap! Has it really been a year and a half since I updated?! Sorry, guys.**

After a lovely meal cooked by Juliet, she, Neal, and Mozzie went into the living room. The men had brandy, while Juliet just had water.

"I have to say, Monsieur Haversham, you are charming and hilarious." Juliet said.

Neal chuckled. "Yeah. Hard to believe he's still single."

"Ha. I'm married, remember?" Mozzie raised an eyebrow.

Neal tried not to scoff. "Right. Sorry."

Juliet cleared her throat and stood up. "Well, I will leave you two gentlemen to your brandy. I have a kitchen to clean up."

"Oh, I can do it." Neal offered.

"No, Victor, we agreed." Juliet shook her head. "Whoever cooks, cleans up."

Neal chuckled and nodded. "Okay. Don't strain yourself."

"Don't worry. I'll be careful." Juliet kissed the top of Neal's head and headed to the kitchen.

Neal stared after her and sighed. He turned to Mozzie, who had his head cocked, and his brows furrowed in concentration. "What?"

"I'm trying to decide whether or not I like her." Mozzie said simply. "I mean, she's nice and pretty, and has a good sense of humor, but…"

"But what?"

"I'm wondering if that will be gone once you tell her who you really are." Mozzie wondered aloud.

"What are you implying?" Neal raised an eyebrow.

"Just that with your track record with women…" Mozzie trailed off and shrugged.

Neal rolled his eyes. "So, I've had bad luck when it comes to women. Doesn't mean I'll have bad luck forever."

"Okay. Just saying…"

Neal sighed and leaned forward. "Moz, I have been completely honest with her with everything except my real name and real past. We trust each other."

"Then there's no problem? Not even your ex-girlfriend whom you impregnated and fake proposed to is in town?" Mozzie asked.

"No, there is no problem." Neal said earnestly. "Everything's going to be fine."

"Okay. Well, then, good luck." Mozzie stood up as Juliet re-entered the living room.

"Leaving so soon?" Juliet asked.

"_Oui_. I better get some rest for my flight tomorrow." Mozzie replied. "I had fun, though. We should do this again."

"Oh, _oui_. I would like that, too." Juliet replied, smiling. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Mounsieur."

"Oh, please, call me Mozzie." Mozzie replied. "_Au revoir_."

"_Au revoir_." Juliet said, waving as Mozzie left. She turned to Neal. "I rather like your friend."

"Yeah, he grows on you." Neal chuckled. He sobered up and sighed inwardly. "Juliet…sit down, there's something I need to tell you."

Juliet nodded. "All right."

"My ex-girlfriend's in town." Neal admitted. "The Louvre set up an alliance with Sterling Bosch in London, and she's the head honcho over there."

"Oh." Juliet turned away. She didn't know how to feel about that.

"There's more. We both lived in New York last year…when she left, she found out she was pregnant." Neal admitted. Juliet looked astonished by that. "I had no idea until this morning."

"So, why did she wait so long to tell you?" Juliet asked.

"Because she thought I was dead until this morning." Neal replied.

Juliet was bewildered. "Why did she think you were dead?"

"When I lived in New York, I…I worked with the FBI…as a criminal informant." Neal revealed. Shocked, Juliet turned away. Neal continued. "She- Sara- is an insurance investigator for Sterling Bosch. We dated for a while, then broke up, then started a 'friends with benefits' relationship. She got a job in London. I hadn't seen her since. I was a con artist in my previous life."

Juliet shot a look at Neal. "What?!"

"I never killed anyone-"

"You also told me you're a con artist, so why should I believe you?" Juliet said angrily. She stood up and sighed.

"I _was_. But then I left the life." Neal insisted, standing up. "It was not doing me any favors- I learned that the hard way. I was in jail for three years, then escaped…that's when I became a CI."

"Stop, okay? This is too much!" Juliet shook her head, turned away from Neal, and rubbed her eyes. "Why did you lie about being dead?"

"My last assignment for the FBI was to bring down the Pink Panthers- a major criminal mob in the US." Neal explained. "I brought them down, but then I realized two things: one, the FBI was never going to let me go. I'm too much of a valuable asset to them. And two, the Panthers would seek revenge and come after the people I care about. So, I faked my death, came here to reinvent myself."

Juliet exhaled sharply and turned around. "That's why you lied to me? To protect me?"

"Pretty much." Neal nodded. He stood. "Look, Juliet, I'm sorry I haven't been completely honest with you."

"So, why tell me now?" Juliet asked.

"Because an old friend of mine came to the Louvre, plotting to rob it." Neal replied. "She was going to steal an old chess set that was on display. Peter, the FBI agent, was the one who brought it to me; and Mozzie is a lawyer, so he came to represent Alex- my friend."

Juliet nodded. "So, the only reason you told me was because your friends came to town?"

"Pretty much. Yeah." Neal nodded.

"Well, then I'm glad they did." Juliet replied. She turned and walked away.

"Jules…"

Juliet whirled around angrily. "Don't! Don't. Don't you think I had a right to know about this?! For God's sake, Victor, I am carrying your child!"

"I know. I swear, I won't let anything happen to him or you." Neal insisted.

Juliet wanted to believe him, but something held her back. "I just need time to process."

"Okay. I understand." Neal said. He sat back down. Juliet nodded and left. Neal sighed and leaned back. _'That went well…'_

XXX

It was full dark by the time Peter walked through the door to his house. Elizabeth walked to the entryway holding Neal. She gasped. "Oh, look, Daddy's home!"

"Hey!" Peter smiled and scooped Neal up from Elizabeth's arms. "How is my little boy doing? Did you take good care of Mommy while I was gone?" Neal just nodded, and Peter chuckled. "That's my boy. Mwah." Peter kissed him on the cheek, then turned to his wife. "Hey, hon." They kissed.

"Hey, how was Pa-ree?" Elizabeth asked. "Did you bring me anything?"

"Yes. A dress, some souvenirs, and exciting news." Peter replied.

"Ooh, intrigue." Elizabeth replied, smiling. "That's funny, 'cause I have exciting news, too."

"Really? What?" Peter asked.

"Let me put this little guy down for bed, and we'll catch up." Elizabeth said, taking Neal back.

"No. I just got back." Peter whined, half-jokingly.

"Oh, you'll still be here in the morning." Elizabeth replied, smiling. She turned to Neal. "Let's get you to bed."

They walked upstairs. By the time Peter was done unpacking and changed into his pajamas, Elizabeth returned to the bedroom. They sat on the bed.

"Okay, so, what's your big news?" Elizabeth asked.

"You go first." Peter said.

"Okay, well...I'm pregnant again." Elizabeth beamed. "The baby's due in April."

Peter gasped and smiled. "Honey! That's terriffic!" They hugged and laughed. "Oh. I hope it's a girl this time."

"Oh, please. You'd be elated if it were another boy." Elizabeth rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Yeah, that's true." Peter nodded, then chuckled. "Wow, we're gonna have to get a bigger place!"

"Yeah, really." Elizabeth replied. "Okay, your turn."

Peter beamed. "Neal's alive. That's why I went to Paris. To find him."

Elizabeth blinked in shock. "W-what? Wait..."

"I know it's crazy, but...he-he faked his own death...and I just realized I killed Keller for nothing." Peter's voice trailed off.

"Well, he still had to be stopped." Elizabeth shrugged. "Honey, are you sure he's alive? You're not just thinking that?"

"I saw him with my own eyes and talked to him." Peter said. "He's living under a different name and he's engaged and he's going to be a father."

"Does his fiancee know who he really is?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"He told me he's going to tell her. She probably knows by now." Peter replied.

_'Well, I hope so.'_ Elizabeth thought. "I'm glad he's alive and that he has a family now. It's what he always wanted, right?"

Peter nodded. "I'm happy for him."

"Me, too." Elizabeth replied. "Is he going to visit us any time soon?"

"I hope so." Peter said hopefully. "But...he's where he wants to be. He's happy. I'm happy for him."

Elizabeth could tell her husband was trying to convince himself as well as her. "But you want him to move back here."

"Well, I mean..." Peter sighed. "He's happy there. He's happier than I've ever seen him."

Elizabeth nodded. "Honey, I know you're disappointed, but...if Neal's happy there, there's nothing you can do except be happy for him and relieved that he's okay."

Peter tried not to look too disappointed in that response. "Yeah. Okay."

Elizabeth noticed and rolled her eyes. "What, did you think I was gonna say something like 'Well, screw that. Make him move back here! It's where he belongs!'?"

Peter chuckled softly. "Okay, good point. That does sound ridiculous."

"Yeah. And you can still text and video chat." Elizabeth smiled.

"True." Peter nodded. "Well...at least I know he's alive and happy. That's good enough for me."

"And great practice for when the kids go off to college." Elizabeth winked.

"God, no..." Peter groaned and rubbed his eyes. Elizabeth just laughed and patted his back.

XXX

Meanwhile, in an abandoned warehouse outside New York City, Alan Woodford walked into a room, which had a man with brown hair sitting at a table, a cane leaning against it.

"Well, well...look who's finally out of his coma." Alan said, smirking.

The man smirked back. "I've been out of my coma for six months, now. Just got a few months left of physical therapy."

"Good." Woodford sat down across from the man. "I am impressed. Not many can survive a shot to the head."

"You'd be amazed at what science can do." The man grinned.

"Hmm. Indeed." Woodford nodded. "Let's talk about why we're meeting here today."

"Neal Caffrey." The man replied.

"You believe he's alive as well?" Woodford asked. The man nodded. "That's a pretty big assumption to make, Keller."

"When we were in that warehouse...he didn't even try to defend himself when I had a gun on him." Keller explained. "He wasn't armed...and I just told him the FBI will never let him go."

"Not much to go on." Woodford shrugged.

Keller pulled out a newspaper from the previous week, and slid it towards Woodford. "Read the headline: Louvre Gets Security Upgrades. There's more. I found out from a few sources that Peter Burke and Mozzie went to Paris a few days ago. Alex Hunter and Sara Ellis were all there on the same day. Hunter tried to rob the Louvre. This can't be a coincedence."

Woodford nodded and sucked his teeth. "Tell you what: I have men in Lyons. I'll tell them to hop over to Paris, do some investigating."

"Excellent. That's all I ask." Keller smiled in satisfaction.

"I have to say...if Caffrey is indeed alive..." Woodford chuckled deviously. "He will pay for bringing down my organization."

"I'm sure. And Agent Burke...he will regret trying to kill me, deeply." Keller replied.

"This will be fun." Woodford remarked.

"Oh, it will."


End file.
